Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 100
"The Edge of Elimination, Part 1", known as "Dilemma, Last Wheeler Yusei" in the Japanese version is the one-hundredth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei, doesn't defeat 3 opponents in a row, now that Akiza was defeated as well. Despite having nothing left behind him, Yusei begins to carefully start his Duel, but Team Unicorn starts up a new terrifying strategy that sees through his ideas. Andre considers his "Speed Spell - End of the Storm", which is capable of destroying the monsters on the field, to be a last resort, so he begins his game. Yusei tries to fight back using "Stardust Dragon", which was left behind by Akiza as well as taking out Andre's Speed Spell. However, Andre has a plan even against this threat and strategy. He knows his team have life points to spare while Yusei only has his own life points (since Andre's life points are low he probably figured Yusei would defeat him at this state anyway), so in a last ditch effort he uses "Magic Charge" and he halves Yusei's Life Points at the cost of losing the duel. The next duelist up is Breo, and with only 2000 Life Points against two duelists at full strength, Yusei is hesitant in his plans. Leo wonders what kind of Deck Breo has, but Bruno points out that Andre has won all of Team Unicorn's duels alone, so there is no information available on either of his teammates. Breo starts with a simple defense, and it accomplishes its goal of keeping Yusei unable to see what's coming. But on his second turn, Breo unleashes the true power of his Deck—a mill strategy that eliminates large numbers of cards with each stroke. All the members of Team 5D's are shocked when they see such a strategy that defies their expectations but still spells a very real chance of defeat for Yusei.]] Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Andre By WRGP rules, the field, Speed Counters, and the victor's Life Points are retained from the previous duel. Andre starts with 1300 Life Points and 8 Speed Counters, and Yusei starts with 4000 Life Points and 5 Speed Counters. Andre retains his field from the previous duel, and Yusei starts with "Stardust Dragon" and "Wicked Rebirth", which was equipped to Stardust Dragon, which were left over by Akiza. Turn 10: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Max Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Andre's SPC: 8 → 9). Yusei then Normal Summons "Max Warrior" ( 4/1800/800) Attack Position (Yusei's Deck: 35 → 34). "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Thunder Unicorn" (Andre 1300 → 1000). "Max Warrior" then attacks directly, but Andre activates the second effect of "Thunder Unicorn" to revive itself ( 5/2200/1800) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Yusei uses "Max Warrior" to attack "Thunder Unicorn" instead. Due to the effect of Max Warrior", it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only ("Max Warrior": 1800 → 2200/800). Both battling monsters are then destroyed in a Double KO. Yusei sets a card. Turn 11: Andre Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7; Andre's SPC: 9 → 10). Andre sets two cards. Turn 12: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck: 34 → 33). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 8; Andre's SPC: 10 → 11). Yusei then Special Summons "Card Breaker" ( 2/100/900) in Attack Position by destroying Andre's set "Speed Spell - End of the Storm". Andre activates his face-down "Magic Charge" to inflict 2000 damage to both players as a Spell Card was destroyed this turn (Yusei 4000 → 2000; Andre 1000 → 0). Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Yusei's End Phase. Andre passes the baton to Breo who proceeds in Dueling Yusei. Yusei Fudo vs. Breo Turn 13: Breo Breo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 8 → 9; Breo's SPC: 11 → 12). Breo Normal Summons "Bicorn Re'em" ( 4/800/1600) in Defense Position and sets two cards. Turn 14: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws (Yusei's Deck: 33 → 32). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 9 → 10; Breo's SPC: 12). Yusei Normal Summons "Dash Warrior" ( 3/600/1200) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Dash Warrior" to triple its ATK ("Dash Warrior": 600 → 1800/1200). "Dash Warrior" attacks "Bicorn Re'em", but Breo activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. The effect of "Dash Warrior" expires ("Dash Warrior": 1800 → 600/1200). Yusei then switches "Card Breaker" to Defense Position. Turn 15: Breo Breo draws "Mine Mole". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 10 → 11; Breo's SPC: 12). Breo Normal Summons "Mine Mole" ( 3/1000/1200) in Attack Position. Breo then tunes "Mine Mole" with "Bicorn Re'em" in order to Synchro Summon "Voltic Bicorn" ( 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Bicorn Re'em" was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, its effect activates, forcing Yusei to send the top two cards of his Deck ("Reinforce Truth" and "Ghost Gardna") to the Graveyard (Yusei's Deck: 32 → 30). Since "Mine Mole" was sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Beast-type Synchro Monster, its effect activates, allowing Breo to draw one card. Breo then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Breo's SPC: 12 → 2) and destroy "Voltic Bicorn". This activates the effect of "Voltic Bicorn", forcing both players to send cards from the top of their Decks to the Graveyard equal to the Level of "Voltic Bicorn" (among them, Yusei loses "Massive Warrior", "Zero Gardna" and "Scrubbed Raid") (Yusei's Deck: 30 → 23). :Continued next episode... Breo vs. Unknown Duelist Duel already in progress. Breo controls "Infernal Dragon" ( 4/2000/0) in Attack Position and his opponent has 2000 Life Points. Turn ?: Breo "Infernal Dragon" attacks directly (Unknown opponent 2000 → 0). Breo vs. Jean Duel already in progress. Breo has 1850 Life Points. Turn ?: ? Jean does something unknown that makes Breo take damage (Breo 1850 → 0). Mistakes In the English dub, when Dash Warrior was summoned, its Defense points were shown instead of its Attack points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted in this episode.